Dead Souls
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Sequel to "Darklight". Nyssa returns from the grave with no memory of what she was or who she was. In the midst of it all, more strange vampires show up and the pain of the past returns from long sleep...with what intention?
1. Prologue

**Dead Souls**

**Disclaimer: **And here is my sequel to Darklight! The title, as probably suspected, was inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Dead Souls". I heard the song and somehow, the inspiration for this fic sprang into my head. Well, like most of my fics, I have a certain...free speech within this one.

_"__And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitability, but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aesthetic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same."_

-Anne Rice

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows." _

-Pope Paul VI

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You have to ask...? Really...? Well, It's...It's because I am your friend..."_

-Abel Nightroad

**Prologue**

_Earth_

_Rome, Italy_

Rome was quite silent that night. Rain was coming down calmly and gently, pelting a very depressed Father Abel Nightroad. He sat on a stool at a hot dog stand, munching sadly on his hot dog-the only food he could afford at the time. The hot dog vendor stared down at him with pity - a slightly overweight man in his late forties.

"On the house, you know that." the vendor murmured, offering a glass of apple juice.

Abel took it and heaved another sigh and rubbed the side of his face. All he could think about was Nyssa Alastair, that wonderful vampire who meant so much to him. Nothing seemed to interest him anymore now that she was gone. Nothing.

The vendor chuckled and tried to cheer him up. "Oh. You want me to do the angry Asian guy?" he joked, "Should I do Bing - Bong?" He didn't wait for an answer and stretched his eyelids back so they stuck. He pulled his lip back too, making his teeth stick out. Finally, he spoke in a goofy Asian accent. "O - oh - kay, Dr. Jones, me no touch any - ting!" He did another. "You go back work, lazy bitch!"

Abel bit back a laugh and stared down, somehow trying to conceal it. He wasn't _that _dismal, but he wasn't all too happy with life currently. It had been hard for him to express any kind of laughter, but then again, his friends did all that they could.

The vendor smiled and shrugged, pleased with his small-and yet high victory. "See?" he said, "I knew you'd get a smile."

"I'm sorry," Abel murmured, "I just ... I miss her so much."

The vendor was quiet for a moment and held up a finger. "Can I just say one thing?" he told him. "I'm not gonna say there's plenty more fish in the sea, I'm not gonna say if you love her let her go and I'm not gonna bombard you with cliche but what I will say is this ... it's not the end of the world."

Abel managed a sad smile.

Meanwhile, toward the graveyard, three men in Gothic attire rushed through the damp wet mud, panting. They were holding several sharp objects and ritual devices. One hissed, cutting his hand on a knife. He cursed and growled, shaking his hand of the slight tingling pain sensation.

"Ouch! Dammit!" he muttered.

His blood dripped into the slimy mud and down deep into the earth. It seemed to have been on a destination toward something. Beneath the earth, the sound of a menacing shriek echoed into the night, but the thundering blast of the storm drowned out all sound. Back down toward a certain gravestone, a massive hand clawed free. Finally, the hand clawed the mud and out came a dark and ratted shape. Its eyes seemed to glow a dark red like two candles. Finally, the shape threw back its head and screamed in anguish as life seemed to pour into its dead and lifeless lungs.

O

The three Gothic humans were forming their own ritual cult. Small torches were places around their crudely formed altar. They chanted in several odd tones. Finally, their leader growled and threw his hands in the air.

"It's not working!" he snapped, "I don't feel any different!"

His rather chubby comrade smirked nastily and gave him a noogie. "Told you we needed a real vampire!" he sneered. Finally, he glanced up curiously and noticed a dark and tattered shape moving weakly through the graveyard.

"Hey, look at that!" he whispered.

The shape walked like a puppet on strings, arms hanging uselessly in front of it. It wore a filthy and ragged trench coat with black pants and shirt. Its hair was long, filthy and matted and fingers long claw-like appendages. Breasts revealed the person to be female. A female of distinct attractiveness to her.

"Hey, hey you, over there!" the leader shouted.

Oddly, the shape halted, standing among the glare of the torches, still and deadly. But these three did not sense the impending danger they were in. They did not know entirely what they were up against in the midst of their confusion.

"Come here a sec!" the leader ordered.

The female did not move, only breathed harshly and rapidly through filthy nostrils. Her eyes gleamed through filthy hair and dark lips pulled back to reveal long vampire fangs. With a fierce snarl, the woman - vampire crouched low and came rushing in at demon speeds, vanishing in an inky smear.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!_

The two other cultists gasped in wide-eyed horror. Their leader's entire body hung uselessly off his feet, kicking slightly.

"Uhn ... Uhn ... "

The woman had her teeth latched to his throat and blood spurted all over the ground and her filthy face and coat. Her eyes were wild and flaring in red slits. Sick disgusting panting and sighs escaped her. Blood gushed in horrible streams from their leader's sputtering lips. Each scream died into bubbling shrieks. His fingers twitched and body spasmed as life slowly seemed out of his body and into the leeching being at his throat.

_You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me..._

One of the cultists started to run and her eyes turned wildly in his direction, widening with a hint of wicked mirth. They both turned and fled, screaming. When they looked back in horror, the woman was chasing them through the graveyard, bounding from tombstone to tombstone on all fours with the skill of an agile and quite fast deer.

"AHHH!" the two screamed.

Suddenly, sharp talons sank deeply into both of their backs and they looked up in horror as they were literally lifted off of the ground. They were being gripped in two massive claws on the feet of this woman! Her coat was spread like wings and she flew high into the sky, with them kicking and screaming horribly. But no one below could see or hear them. From the cold wind and rain whipping by at such altitudes, no one knew.

"No!" the chubby cultist howled, terror-stricken. "Let me go! Let me - WAIT!"

He was tossed through the air like a piece of rubbish with a scream. He plummeted back to earth, leaving the other cultist alone in the claws of the strange woman vampire. He stared up in terror at her cold, icy red gaze.

"Pl - please ... " he begged, "Please don't kill me! Please!"

The woman's ratted hair fluttered around her pale face. The steady beat of her coat-like wings cast shadows on and off from both of them. A dark and hungry grin spread across her face and with a warbling hiss, she lowered her head and sank her fangs deep into the man's pale white throat. His scream was silenced by a heavy clawed hand over his mouth. His muffled cries eventually died down to nothing.

Far below, the scream of the chubby cultist grew louder and louder. He fell from the sky and onto the top of a church, impaling himself onto a large metal conductor. His body twitched and jerked in pain, blood sputtering down the sides of the tower. Two priests walked out of the church and cried out. They crossed themselves and said a silent prayer.

"My God ... " one of the priests gasped.

And the sounds of screams and horrified cries echoed into the night.

O

_Note_-Hm, the beginning. I used part of Disturbed's "Down With the Sickness". What did you think about it? Let me know...with a (Sing-song tone insert) REV-IEW! All will be revealed in due time, my friends!


	2. Chapter One: Bloody Reunion

**Dead Souls**

**Disclaimer: **And here is my sequel to Darklight! The title, as probably suspected, was inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Dead Souls". I heard the song and somehow, the inspiration for this fic sprang into my head. Well, like most of my fics, I have a certain...free speech within this one.

_"And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitability, but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aesthetic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same."_

-Anne Rice

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows." _

-Pope Paul VI

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You have to ask...? Really...? Well, It's...It's because I am your friend..."_

-Abel Nightroad

**Chapter One: Bloody Reunion**

_Earth_

_Rome, Italy_

The next morning, a large mob of devout religious people had gathered around the church, crying and praying in Latin. Many were carrying candles to mourn the dying cultist. Despite what he was in to, he was still so young. When someone so young died, all mourned. It was such a shame.

In the crowd, Abel Nightroad and William Wordsworth pushed their way through the mass of swarming and distressed bodies. William was holding a camera tightly in hand, fingering with the lens and shutter. Several people around them tugged at their robes, begging and pleading in delirious tones and dialects. Some religious prayers and some angry curses. Abel watched them with pity, but followed William into the church.

Inside the church, William and Abel froze with horror. Strewn all around them were bloody bodies of priests and choir boys. Their throats had been slashed and their bodies pale like ghosts. Abel squinted down at the gruesome scene with shock.

"My God ... " he gasped.

William glanced over at two surviving priests, features grim and shaken. This was just far too horrible for him to even imagine in his mind. "Do you have any idea who could of done such a thing?" he asked.

The two priests turned to the scattered corpses, hesitant and fearful. "It had to of been a vampire." one of the priests replied, in a shaken, yet attempted strong voice. "And yet, no one saw a thing. The Vatican has made every attempt to track this creature. The corpses are bled dry, so there is no chance of them turning."

Abel walked through the writhing bodies and grimaced at the dead rotted smell. He paused at the sight of a bloody smear of the cross splashed in blood on the left center of the wall. It was a mocking image of the cross. Whoever had done this was evil beyond compare. Such blasphemous acts were not uncommon in dark alleyways and corners, but here, in a church of the Lord ... It was just too horrible for him.

William flashed a few pictures with surprise at such atrocious acts against the house of God. Abel noticed something at the base of the altar and cocked his head curiously, moving over to it. He bent down and picked up a small piece of something in both hands. Closer inspection revealed it to be an odd claw-like nail. It was possibly from the being responsible for this. Just a mere claw left by something clearly not human. He glanced back at William.

"William! Come here!" he said.

William came without hesitation, bending at Abel's side. "You find something?" he asked. He studied the nail with a gasp of amazement. Abel did not have to say a word for him to understand what that was. The remnants of the killer.

"I'll get this back to my laboratory." William told him, taking the nail and placing it into a small container. "This should give us positive identification."

Abel glanced up at several burned crosses scattered across the floor. Obviously, the priests and choir boys might of attempted to cast out whatever attacked them, but to no avail. Closer inspection displayed scratches and claw marks all down the walls and pillars. Who could of done this?

Late that night, a hideous screeching sound filled the air; a mixture of animal howls and human cries. A chorus of only death and pain. Through the darkened street, a blackened shape bolted wildly on all fours, panting wildly and inhumanly, hungry and searching. The shape was fueled by only a ravenous blood lust that came with its sick desires.

Meanwhile, back at the church of the Vatican, William was sliding the small nail underneath his microscope. He turned the dial to get a better view and gasped softly. He could not believe what he was seeing in the scope.

"It's ... it's dead!" he gasped.

Vaclav Havel was sitting at another desk, observing evidence when he heard the shocked words escape his friend's lips. He turned around, wide-eyed. "It's what?" he exclaimed.

"I - I know how crazy this sounds, Father Havel," William said, gesturing for the priest to sneak a peek into the lens. "But according to this, the cells in this discarded nail have been dead. Long dead for who knows how long."

Vaclav stared at him harshly. His worse fears were slowly becoming recognized. "Do you mean to tell me a walking corpse killed all of those in that church?" he said, in a skeptical tone.

"I am simply not going to rule out any possibilities." William told him, voice hard. "We have to somehow find this ... dead thing and ... " He didn't even know how to finish. The whole idea was insane to begin with. "We'll just have to - "

An ear piercing feminine scream echoed through the night air. William and Vaclav jumped to their feet and rushed out to the patio. They peered into the night toward the source of the scream. Whatever it was, it was a woman, and a woman in great pain and distress.

"Get Father Nightroad!" William cried, "Tell him what's happened!"

_You know I can't believe you  
All the things you say they're not true whoooo  
But I fear I can't just leave you  
All I feel is that I need you my love_

O_  
_

A woman's lifeless eye stared into eternity. Tears of pain and death had poured from her eyes and they dripped into a vast pool of crimson tide. Every so often, the body trembled and shuddered. The very same woman from the cemetery was hunched over the corpse, teeth latched greedily onto its mutilated throat. Hissing snarls and gulping sounds were all the vampiric woman muttered in the midst of this feast of death and carnage. Red powerful eyes gazed out into nothing.

Abel and Vaclav were rushing up toward the gruesome massacre and they froze. More or less, Abel was horrified. He could not believe it. It was ... HER! Her ... Nyssa. It was Nyssa. His Nyssa. He recognized the all black attire and the streaks of red in her hair. It was her.

"Nyssa ... ?" he gasped.

The vampire - Nyssa jerked her predatory gaze up at the priest, baring a dripping bloody set of fangs with a sharp hiss. A deep inhale rolled from the creature's throat and she rose, back hunched and movements robotic and nearly weak.

Abel was shocked and horrified. No. This was wrong. ALL WRONG.

_This is all my spirit can take  
Any more and I will surely meet decay  
Won't you reach out and touch my heart ache  
Feel it beating please don't throw it away_

"Nyssa, Nyssa, it's me it's - " He was forcefully halted by William and glared down at the priest. "William! What are you doing? That's Nyssa! She's - "

William pushed Abel's chest slightly to keep him from advancing and making a terrible mistake. Only he knew what was going on. "Abel! No! That was Nyssa, but she's not anymore!" he cried. "That's not your Nyssa in there. Okay? It looks like her but there is nothing of the woman you loved in that thing!"

Abel could not believe his words. He gave William a harsh shove. "What are you talking about?" he snapped, "That _is_ her!"

"No!" William argued, "Listen!"_  
_  
_I can't believe your careless lies  
Your burning eyes pass through me  
I never thought our love would die  
But how could I, I could not see _

A dry and empty laugh echoed through the air, interrupting the frantic priest. The two looked back at Nyssa, and she had her head thrown back, bits of blood flying through the air, chest heaving as she continued to laugh.

"Fa - da, come here!" she suddenly spoke; her voice was the same as he remembered, but filled with a deeper tone, one of thirst and wickedness. She beckoned to Abel with a single clawed, bleeding finger, gnarled and bent like an animal's claw.

Abel trembled with delight. The idea if being reunited with his Nyssa sent shivers of anticipation down his entire body. His need for her again and the long months of being without her blocked all forms of common sense from his thoughts. But the idea was not to bring him to her for comfort, but to rend and drink his blood.

_Baby girl you know I need you  
Can't believe that you would leave me this way  
If my pain will not appease you so it please you  
I've got nothing to say  
I now begin to realize  
You're not the girl I once knew  
But deep beneath those eyes resides that dying part of you (of you)  
I will cry, cry for you (for you)  
I will cry, cry for you _

William acted fast. He quickly reached into his robes and pulled out a Holy Water grenade-like object he had been working on. He tossed it right into Nyssa's face and she suddenly screamed horribly, hands going to her smoking features. Abel snapped out of his trance and glanced back at William in shock.

"William!" he cried, "What the - ?"

Nyssa snarled and thrashed, hands clawing at her smoking face. She glowered at William, hands abandoning her features. The left part of her face was melted clean off, revealing a feral batch of sinew and tendons, fangs clicking in slight pain. A lidless eyeball wandered around in her fleshy, exposed skull.

"Fuck ... that hurt, you piece of human shit!" she snarled.

William paled slightly, but he was determined not to show fear in the least. Abel slowly started to see. He started to realize the worse in the situation. A cold pit enveloped the bottom of his insides. The truth hurt him far more than anything right now.

Nyssa did not know who he was.

She did not know him.

Nyssa bared her fangs and her face healed; new skin stretching to cover the damaged tissue. With a hiss, she advanced toward William, but instead, Abel rushed up and waved both of his arms at her and whooped.

"Leave him alone. It's me you want." he said.

Nyssa's eyes narrowed to slits and a wicked grin spread across her face. She licked her lips of the blood and took a menacing step forward. Abel bit his lip with pain and reached in for a cross dangling around his waist. He dabbed it quickly with holy water and felt his heart sinking.

"Lord, have mercy on us. Christ, have mercy on us. Lord, have mercy on us. God, Father in heaven, have mercy on us. God, the Son, redeemer of the world, have mercy on us. God, the Holy Spirit, have mercy on us. Christ, hear us." His words were nearly incomprehensible, filled with pain.

Nyssa's grin widened with mocking delight at his prayer. "God is not here today, priest." she hissed, "Watch your little friends rot stinking in the earth. Fail them as you have done so many others before them. Watch them scream like the pigs they are."

"God is here, Nyssa." Abel said, tears filled in his eyes. "God is ... here ... "

Nyssa hissed at him, arching her back with menace. Something stretched and popped within her. Abel watched in amazement and horror as she shifted her form, shedding it like a second skin. Ankles snapped back, fingers stretched into talons. Nyssa was gone and in her place stood a massive black wolf-like form. Its teeth were massive and jutting from horrid salivating jaws. Red, gleaming, near-human eyes watched the priest with hateful menace. Long, spike-like black fur covered the wolf creature's form.

Abel backed up with terror and pain. "Nyssa, please!" he begged, "Don't! I'm your friend! Don't you know me?"

The wolf snarled, revealing its teeth in a menacing show of hatred and wickedness. It pawed the ground once in a display of challenge. Just as the wolf rushed and jumped up high, something exploded through the air and Abel looked back with a cry of shock. The wolf cried out and hit the ground, body smoking.

"Father! Get out of the way!"

Abel noticed a man standing there with a shotgun in hand, barrel smoking from the fire. Obviously, he had toppled Nyssa long enough for them to make their escape. But the simple round was not enough to kill a powerful being like her.

Abel glanced over where the wolf had fallen and noticed it was gone. The creature must have fled no sooner had he turned his head. He climbed to his feet and his eyes trembled.

"N - Nyssa ... " he moaned.

_Later_

Abel could not bear the events of what had transpired this day. He sat alone in his room, lit barely by flickering candlelight. His face was set in a grim and sorrowful mask, eyes gazing down at the street where God only knows Nyssa resided. It wasn't fair. When he prayed for her return, this was not the kind of return he wanted. It just hurt him now. Everything hurt him. His heart was in so much pain and grief.

"Nyssa ... why did you ... " he started. He bit his lip and tears began to pour from his pained blue eyes. He covered them and horrible sobs escaped his lips. His sobbing sounds echoed throughout the entire church halls.

Caterina could hear his crying in her room. She shut her eyes with pity.

O

_Note_-I used part of the song "Cry for You" by Tool. Don't worry, Nyssa's not gone and out yet!


	3. Chapter Two: Confession to Hunger

**Dead Souls**

**Disclaimer: **And here is my sequel to Darklight! The title, as probably suspected, was inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Dead Souls". I heard the song and somehow, the inspiration for this fic sprang into my head. Well, like most of my fics, I have a certain...free speech within this one.

_"And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitability, but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aesthetic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same."_

-Anne Rice

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows." _

-Pope Paul VI

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You have to ask...? Really...? Well, It's...It's because I am your friend..."_

-Abel Nightroad

**Chapter Two: Confession to Hunger**

_Earth_

_Rome, Italy_

Abel did not go to Sunday mass.

He wanted to, but he just found he could not. Not since he had seen Nyssa in such a state. William found him sitting in his room, staring solemnly out the window. Several children played happily out in the church yards.

"Father Nightroad, you've been in here for too long." William said, gently, "You should get out a little bit."

Abel was not in the mood. He couldn't find the happiness really in anything right now. Seeing Nyssa like that last night had made his depression far worse than anything. He looked up at William with despair in his icy blue eyes.

"William, what can I do?" he said, "We can't let her kill more people, but I can't let her become persecuted because I ... " He trailed off and stared down, hesitant.

William smiled, getting the idea. "I know. I know how much you love her." he said, gently. "But she is obviously turning back toward the path to darkness and we cannot allow that to continue. I'm sorry, Father."

The words chilled Abel's blood, but nonetheless, he got up and walked out of his room. Maybe he did need a breather. Maybe.

O

Walking around town certainly helped clear his head a little. He stopped and got an ice cream cone and sat by the docks to think a little. He wanted to find a way to help Nyssa, but he just was not sure what to do. Deciding maybe it was time to head back - because the sun had begun to set-Abel took a shortcut back toward the church.

"I know what you want ... "

The rasping voice came from a tattered hut and Abel paused hesitantly. A woman in rags sat within the hut, smiling a disturbing smile. She was aged, Abel could tell. She wore quite a good bit of jewelry and amulets. Her hut was filled with them.

"Come inside ... Priest." the woman beckoned with one bony finger.

Abel hesitated once more before he dipped his head and walked into the hut. There were many candles lit and books piled all over the place. Abel was not very comfortable in a place like this. It was filled with many symbols of occult. Things normally he would not condone. The air smelled of scents and dust.

"Um ... who are you?" Abel asked, as politely as he could.

"That matters not, priest." the strange woman murmured, taking a book from a pile. "What matters obviously is your desires ... "

The words were spoken so softly and oily that it sent little shivers through the priest. Abel looked up at her with a hint of pain. He did not like the idea she knew his desires. How, he really did not want to know, but she knew.

"You DO want Nyssa back ... don't you?" the woman purred.

Abel sat down in front of her and nodded. "Yes! Yes, I do."

"Well ... she has fallen into a dark void ... " the woman murmured, opening the book and revealing an old medieval vampiric design and text. "Her mind lies buried within the blood ... Your blood." She held up a hand. "Give me your hand, priest."

Abel frowned and reluctantly obeyed. The old woman took his hand in hers, touching the palm and smiling. "Ahh ... yes ... her mind lies within your blood indeed." she purred. She closed her palm around Abel's and looked him in the eye. "Go find Nyssa."

Abel wasn't sure if he could trust her or not. But she seemed to understand.

O

The orphanage children prepared to go down for sleep. Anxious as they were, several nuns gathered them together.

"I think I'm still growing! Measure me again!" a boy cried, lining himself up against the wall. Several lines were drawn up to measure the children's growth.

A nun chuckled and walked over. "All right, Jimmy. Stand still and let's see." she said.

One of the girls, merely an 8 year old folded her arms. "Sister Rice, you and I both know that it's impossible for him to have grown in the last five minutes." she replied. She paused. "Isn't it?"

The nun smiled pleasantly and chuckled at the anxious boy. "Look how much you've grown." she gushed.

The girl gasped. "What?" she cried. She shoved Jimmy aside. "Jimmy, get out of the way. It's my turn again. Measure me."

A loud thumping sound filled the air and Sister Rice looked up in surprise. All of the children gasped and shifted uneasily in their seats. Sister Rice held out two hands to them. "Alright children, settle down." she said. "I'm sure it's nothing. A cat probably got into the basement again. Sit tight and I'll be back."

The children sat quietly in their beds while Sister Rice walked into the halls carrying a lantern. She frowned slightly and squinted down the hall and noticed the basement door flapping slightly. A chilling wind was passing into the hall. Sister Rice felt an unknown sense of fear and clutched her rosary tightly in one hand.

Suddenly, she had felt afraid. Why? For no reason. For a reason she could not explain.

The basement was chilling and cold. Sister Rice frowned curiously and noticed the open screen door. She walked over and gazed outside. Nothing. A cat passed on by and she chuckled softly down at the animal.

"Aww, it's just you!" she sighed, relieved.

The cat suddenly arched its back and gave a terrifying, and equally frightened hiss. Sister Rice suddenly paled and could feel breathing at the back of her neck. She spun around and her eyes grew wide in horror.

Nyssa stood in the dark, red eyes glowing like twin candles. Her hands were dripping with blood. She eyed the nun with a hungry grin.

_Is what you want, is what you need  
And what you want is what you need  
And what you need is really what you want  
What you want is what you need  
And what you need is really really what you want _

"V - Vampire ... " Sister Rice babbled, backing up with terror. All horrible thoughts ran wild; images of the church folk who had died.

Nyssa's grin widened and she licked her lips. "I ... I smell your blood ... " she hissed, staggering closer. "It smells so ... so ... fucking ... good ... "  
_  
Is what you want, is what you need  
And what you need is what you really really want_

Sister Rice backed up in horror and the cat fled with a yowl of terror. "Please!" she begged, "Please don't hurt me!" With a cry, she tripped and fell backwards, flat on her back. Nyssa loomed over her and chuckled wickedly.

Nyssa tilted her head. "Hurt? I won't hurt you." she purred. "I'll just slit your throat and slurp your sweet life away ... "

"NO!" Sister Rice wailed. "Please!"

Nyssa's chuckle deepened as her face started to change. It shifted form, taking more of a lupine shape. Her head shifted into a complete version of her wolf form and roared loudly, eyes flaring red, diving and ...

Sister Rice's scream died as quickly as it came.

The children remained in their beds, terrified from hearing the scream. They looked at each other in the dark, mumbling with fear.

"Someone should check it out ... " a boy whispered.

After a moment's pause, one of the boys got up first and walked to the door. The other children reluctantly followed behind him. They opened the door and peered out into the hallway. No sign of Nyssa at all. They walked out into the hall and started to cautiously make pace.

Suddenly, they looked up and screamed.

Nyssa was perched on the ceiling, blood smeared all over her hands and mouth, drips of it in her hair. She grinned and landed with ease, observing the frightened children with a wicked laugh.

"Ahh, young - lings ... " she sighed, "So tender." The children held each other and trembled with terror. Nyssa's smirk widened. "So ... who's first?"

Among the children was Catherine, the very child who had received the doll from Nyssa. Her eyes went wide in horror as memory began to come back to her. She backed up a few paces and Nyssa snarled at her.

"Auntie ... Nyssa?" she stammered.

Nyssa hissed coldly in response, obviously not in memory of the child at all.

"Auntie Nyssa ... why ... ?" Catherine gasped, tears in her small eyes. She clutched the doll tighter to her chest. Nyssa stared at her for a few moments and the wicked grin slowly melted from her face. It was replaced with one of confusion and anger.

"Wha ... " Nyssa began. Her eyes grew wide and little flickers ran rampant through her mind. She raised a hand to her head and grunted sharply. Her jaw dropped in pain and confusion and she bolted from the children, howling like a wounded beast.

The children watched her go, confused, terrified and filled with despair.

Abel heard the sound from a distance and rushed toward its source. He found Nyssa, rushing through the night and he gasped. She spotted him and snarled, mouth flying open. With a shriek, she latched tightly onto his palm.

Abel screamed in pain and toppled flat onto his back, the vampire falling right on top of him. Nyssa snarled and tried to get up, but he rolled on top of her, pinning her with his arms and legs.

"Nyssa!" he cried.

Nyssa tasted his blood, tasted all of it. She gasped and suddenly released her grip on his hand. Bits of blood dripped from the wound. Her head flickered back and forth, eyes wide and gasps escaping her mouth.

"Nyssa, it's me!" Abel begged, in a plaintive tone. "Nyssa!"

Nyssa's heart began to pound like mad in her chest, odd considering she was a dead thing. She wailed and thrashed beneath him, claws tearing into his robes and throat. Abel flinched slightly from the inflictions and looked down at her.

"Nyssa, look at me!"

The frantic vampire met his gaze with her wild ones, moaning and crying out. "N - No, not the priest! Fa - Father! Nah - no!" she babbled, speaking in nonsense, "He's - ahh! No, not! A - be ... "

Abel smiled with tears in his eyes. It was hurting, but the old woman was right.

Nyssa was coming back.

"Yes! It's me! Nyssa, what is my name?" he cried.

Nyssa whined softly, gasping with massive heaving sounds. She looked up at Abel and there it was. The old look. That look he knew. Being her lover, he knew exactly what he would be looking for. It was Nyssa.

"Nyssa, oh God, I love you!" Abel moaned, "Lord have mercy, I confess, I love you!" He threw his arms around her and she returned the embrace, weary and still panting. Her eyes still looked as if they were faded with animalistic carnage, but there was that glint.

"Ab ... el ... ?" she mumbled.

O

_Note_-Grim, huh? Well, Nyssa's gonna be back to her old self soon! Oh, and here's the song "The Waste" by Sepultra w/ Mike Patton. Great song! You should check it out sometime!


	4. Chapter Three: Gathering Memory

**Dead Souls**

**Disclaimer: **And here is my sequel to Darklight! The title, as probably suspected, was inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Dead Souls". I heard the song and somehow, the inspiration for this fic sprang into my head. Well, like most of my fics, I have a certain...free speech within this one.

_"And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitability, but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aesthetic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same."_

-Anne Rice

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows." _

-Pope Paul VI

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You have to ask...? Really...? Well, It's...It's because I am your friend..."_

-Abel Nightroad

**Chapter Three: Gathering Memory**

_Earth_

_Rome, Italy_

Nyssa did not go too quietly to the church the next day. There were still remnants of madness in her eyes, but she was more with it now that she had tasted Abel's blood, tasted her memories within it. More herself.

Abel smiled at her as he took her to her former room. "Do you remember this room?" he asked, "I ordered it to remain as it was the day you died."

Nyssa's slightly bloodshot eyes wandered around the room. She sniffed the air slightly and touched everything. Finally, she turned to the priest standing in the doorway, her eyes still filled with confusion, but at least they did not show any evil or malice.

"F - Father ... this was ... " she began.

Abel approached her with sadness in his eyes. "Nyssa, I'm sorry, I just ... I wanted things back the way they were, and ... " He trailed off and stared down with a growl. How selfish was he! She had died and he was rushing to get her to remember! He looked up at her. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I should not be rushing you into this."

Nyssa smiled faintly. "It's alright." she replied. She noticed a dusty bottle of beer and cocked her head. She picked it up and popped the cork off. With a faint grin, she began to guzzle the contents down really quick. It was cool to her throat and tasted pretty good. She started to remember how much she enjoyed alcohol.

"Father Nightroad!" a harsh, and quite familiar voice called, "Father Night - " Cardinal Francesco walked into the room and sighed. "Ahh, there you are, now we ... " He trailed off and his eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of Nyssa. "V - Vampire!"

Nyssa glared right back.

"Y - You ... you're here!" Francesco gasped. "It must be witchcraft!" He turned and started to go. "I must inform the ... "

"Hold it!" Nyssa hissed. He did and she menacingly approached him. "My memory may be for shit, but I am starting to remember what an ass you were." She waved a clawed finger at him. "Don't think I can forget a wrinkled face like yours."

Francesco snarled at glared right back. "Well, it's not so hard for this 'old man' to forget a blasphemous blood-sucking toad like you!" he spat.

"Are you calling me a toad?" Nyssa snarled.

Francesco got in her face. "Yes! The one with the warts!"

"I'd rather have one than be one!" Nyssa shot back.

Abel gasped and pushed between the two, separating them before they would tear each other apart. "Alright, you two, let's behave like adults!" he told them. "Now there's no need to fight like this! We're in a church!"

Francesco nodded angrily, straightening his collar. "Father Nightroad is right." he said, still shaken at the presence of the former dead vampire. "We will discuss this later ... vampire." With that, he turned and walked down the halls and out of sight.

Nyssa angrily called after him. "OH GO SIT ON A TACK, YA' WRINKLED OLD CRONE!" she shouted. She sighed and looked back at a grinning Abel. "What?"

Abel was just so delighted to see and hear Nyssa again. "Glad to have you back, Nyssa." he told her.

O

William gasped when he heard the news. "What?"

"What?" Hugue said, shocked.

"When?" Vaclav added.

"She's here!" Abel told the three. "You have to come and see her! She's back from the grave!" He did a silly little dance. "I don't believe it, but she's really here! She's really alive and kicking!" He grabbed William's hand tightly. "Come on, William, you have to see!"

William grunted and fumbled with his pipe as he was dragged into the hallway. "Well, alright, Abel, you're all worked up now," he said, "Take a deep breath before you pass out."

They stopped in front of Nyssa's door and could hear singing just behind it. Abel paused and gasped softly. Nyssa was singing. And it was amazingly beautiful. He had never really heard her sing in some time now.

"_Toll no bell for me, Father  
But let this cup of suffering pass from me  
Send me no shepherd to heal my world  
But the Angel - the dream foretold  
Prayed more than thrice for You to see  
The wolf of loneliness in me  
... not my own will but Yours be done ..._

_You wake up, where's the tomb?  
Will Easter come, enter my room?  
The lord weeps with me  
But my tears fall for you"_

Abel and William walked into the room and Nyssa was sitting by the window. It was open and she held a small Vampire Bat in her hands. She petted it gently with two fingers, smiling and singing to it in a deep, vibrant, and still beautiful voice. _  
_  
_"Another beauty  
Loved by a Beast  
Another tale of infinitely dreams  
Your eyes they were my paradise  
Your smile made my sun rise_

_Forgive me, for I don't know what I gain_  
_Alone in this garden of pain_  
_Enchantment has but one truth:_  
_I weep to have what I fear to lose"_

"Nyssa!" William gasped.

The vampire yelped slightly and sighed. "Well, hellfire!" she snapped, rising, "Can't a vampire get a moment's peace around he ... " She trailed off and smiled faintly. "Oh, hi there, William."

The professor stared at her in amazement. "You remember me?" he said.

Nyssa nodded. "Yeah. Abel's been recapping everything with me." she replied. She paused and grinned. "'Course I ran into that Cardinal Douche Bag earlier. He was just easy to remember." She paused and glanced over at a breathless Abel, brows raised.

William reached out and took Nyssa's hand. "Could you come with me, please?" he said.

Shrugging, the vampire followed him down the halls, to his laboratory. There, he began to give Nyssa many different tests. He shined a light into her eyes, which still shone sighs of hunger, but not nearly as bad as before. Her teeth still seemed to chatter at the smell of his skin and blood, but she seemed to have more control over it. Through time, he figured she'd be able to return completely to her old self. He was about to place a stethoscope to her chest, but Nyssa grabbed it and spoke into it.

"Uh, what point is this?" she said, raising an amused brow.

William took the stethoscope from his ears and sighed. "Well, you seem to be in good shape ... for a ... " He hesitated and stared at Nyssa with a painful smile. "A ... walking ... "

Nyssa laughed. "Walking dead girl, you can say it." she told him.

"How ... how is this possible?" Vaclav asked her, amazed. "How did you come back?"

Nyssa was silent for the moment. "Technically, I DID die." she explained, "I passed on to the void where all members of my race go. Neither heaven or hell. Just ... purgatory. A place where only already dead beings like us are allowed."

_Nyssa was drifting into a black void, swimming effortlessly. She blinked slightly and looked up, dazed at the sight of an incoming plains. Gasping, Nyssa swam closer and discovered she truly was in a field of beautiful flowers. _

"The afterlife was certainly a wonderful place. I was at peace. I could feed and feed on things and they would not die. I was truly in paradise."

_Nyssa sank her teeth into the flesh of a deer and sighed, sated and happy. After her meal, she noticed a castle over the horizon. Nyssa smiled and started to walk, but she froze. Frowning, Nyssa glanced back and noticed she was being pulled. Pulled out of her paradise. Pulled back to that horrible place ... Life. _

"I had died, and like all vampires brought back, memories remain in death."

_Nyssa shrieked as she was sucked right out of paradise and back toward reality, toward Earth. Slamming back into her body, that was when Nyssa came up out of her grave, hungry, wanton and wicked in her approach. _

Nyssa sighed sadly. "And so ... the pain of reality came crashing down upon me. Without memory, without remorse or love. I was ... nothing."

Abel smiled down at her, placing a hand on hers. "We're here for you, Nyssa." he told her, with a gentle smile. "We are here."

Nyssa managed a faint smile.

O

The orphanage was in an uproar from what had happened. Nyssa and Abel went to pay a visit, only to discover the corpse of Sister Rice being wheeled away on a gurney. Nyssa looked down with a soft gasp and noticed the children standing there.

The second Nyssa was seen, they screamed and pointed at her. "It was her!" one of the boys wailed, "She did it!"

Nyssa's eyes grew wide as two cops started for her with guns. "Come on, ma'am!" one snapped, "You're coming with us!" Nyssa snarled and seized them both in only one hand. With a sharp grunt, she flung them through the air, high into the sky and out of sight.

The children cried out as Nyssa walked over to them. "No! Stay away!" they cried.

"Children, it's me." Nyssa said, softly, pain in her eyes. "It's Auntie Nyssa, I'm ... "

"No!" a girl cried, "You're a bad woman! You killed Sister Rice!" The children rushed at Nyssa and began to kick at her; she didn't flinch at all. She stood there in despair, watching their angry faces. The only one who did not partake was Catherine. She stared with huge, sorrowful eyes.

Nyssa bit her lip and gritted her teeth. She turned and walked away to the main gates, leaning against it. Abel stared at her with pity and walked over to the children. He bent down to them and began to talk.

Nyssa rubbed her forehead with a growl. With a slight grunt, she stared down and noticed Catherine standing there.

"What?" Nyssa grumbled, "Are you going to rub it in too?"

Catherine looked up at her and put her arms around her waist. Nyssa gave a startled grunt and stared down. Soon, all of the children were walking up and hugging her. Nyssa looked back at Abel with surprise.

"What did you tell them?" she asked, softly.

Abel chuckled tenderly. "Everything."

Nyssa bit her lip, forcing the tears back and she returned the embrace to all of them. She would take this one step at a time. One step.

O

_Note-_The song Nyssa is singing is part of "Gethsemane" by Nightwish. Well, soon the real action will begin! I promise you that!


	5. Chapter Four: Can We Trust Her

**Dead Souls**

**Disclaimer: **And here is my sequel to Darklight! The title, as probably suspected, was inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Dead Souls". I heard the song and somehow, the inspiration for this fic sprang into my head. Well, like most of my fics, I have a certain...free speech within this one.

_"And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitability, but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aesthetic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same."_

-Anne Rice

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows." _

-Pope Paul VI

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You have to ask...? Really...? Well, It's...It's because I am your friend..."_

-Abel Nightroad

**Chapter Four: Can We Trust Her**

_Earth_

_Rome, Italy_

Nyssa swaggered through the church, drunk beyond measure. She bumped into a priest in passing and flashed him a grin, pointing in his direction. "Priesty, baby." She rounded the corner and stumbled into Caterina.

"Nyssa!" Caterina cried, angrily, "What are you doing?" She sniffed the air and scowled down at the bottle in Nyssa's clawed hand. "And why do you smell like whiskey?" As if she really had to ask such a question.

"Cuz I ... I been drinkin', bitch!" Nyssa hissed, swaggering. She tripped slightly and grinned down at her own feet. "Oops."

Caterina scowled angrily and watched as Nyssa staggered down the halls. She followed her. "There's going to be a Sunday sermon outside today and I don't want people seeing a drunken vampire running around in God's house!"

Nyssa smiled drunkenly and put an arm around her, leaning against her. "You - you know what?" she told her, smirking and pointing, "I think it's time you sit in the corner to cool off, huh?" And with that, she gave Caterina a harsh push into an open closet and locked the door.

Caterina beat on the door angrily. "Nyssa! Nyssa, you open this door right now!" she shouted, "Open it!"

Nyssa grinned. "I think we need some alone time, honey, so I'm gonna go take a cruise in my jeep." she told her.

Caterina gasped. "Don't you dare go out there like that!" she cried, behind the door.

Nyssa snickered and walked off down the halls, doing a goofy little flip as she disappeared outside. She passed William, who could hear Caterina beating on the closet door. He glanced back with suspicion, but walked up to the door.

"Somebody please open this door!" Caterina shouted.

William frowned and unlocked the door, letting the Cardinal out. He looked surprised to find her in there. She had to announce the sermon today. "Your Eminence?" he said, shocked. "What happened to you?"

Caterina scowled angrily, balling her hands into tight fists. "That wretched Nyssa." she growled, storming off. "She locked me in the closet and left me to die."

William's eyes grew wide in surprise and he followed her down the hall. "Your Eminence, if I may be so bold," he told her, "Nyssa's just experimenting with her old life. I don't think she means any real harm."

Caterina glared at him. "And that's fine!" she said, angrily, "But that doesn't mean she has to cause so much trouble in the process!"

Nyssa ran through traffic, drunk beyond measure. She swerved from lane to lane, cackling like an idiot. She glanced over at a few finely dressed people in the car beside her and grinned, throwing her hands in the air.

_Kore wa risô janai  
Nerau goal janai  
Jibun rashiku monai  
Iiya sô janai_

"Look! No hands!" she hooted. "Now the feet!" She began to turn the steering wheel with her feet. A siren went off behind her and she sighed. "Oh, man. Here come the party poopers." But without hesitation, Nyssa stopped her jeep at the side of the street.

Two officers walked up to her and smirked. Nyssa recognized them from one of her jury trials. "Well, well, well. I'll be damned," one of the officers - a fat one - sneered, "If it isn't Nyssa Alastair. Haven't seen you in some time."

Nyssa flashed him a grin, being her usual sophisticated self around an officer who had constantly sent her to jail several times. "Hey ... Steve." she hissed, slurring in her words. "So, what did I do wrong? Was I driving poorly?"

Steve - the fat cop chuckled, shaking his head, following along with her jokes. "Nope. Nope. This car was reported stolen," he replied, "By the Cardinal of the Roma church."

Nyssa bit back a furious swear. This was HER car! She just smiled pleasantly. She would give Caterina hell later. But right now, she just wanted to have some fun. "No, no, no. It's actually my car." she replied, "Can ya' tell?"

The other officer, a much smaller one smiled. "Ahh, shit happens." he said.

Nyssa smirked nastily. "Shit does happen," she jeered, "I mean, look what happened to your height." The officer's jaw dropped in shock and Steve grinned, chuckling at the joke. Nyssa smirked at him. "Hey, Steve, I gotta ask you something. Does he have to step on your shoulders to take a piss?"

Steve grinned and started laughing. His friend stared at him in disbelief. "She's funny." Steve told him, with a shrug.

Nyssa smirked and waved a clawed finger at the smaller cop. She raised a mocking brow. "Another question, though. Santa Claus. What's he like?" she continued.

The short cop chuckled coldly. "Boy, I hate to arrest a public figure like yourself," he sneered, "but, hell, I don't think you got too many sweet little home deals to worry about, now, do you?" The sneer was almost cold.

Nyssa just laughed, not letting his jeers get the best of her. " Now, listen here, Mr. Frodo," she hissed, "Don't get short with me."

The short cop had enough, waving his club angrily at her. He took a few steps back. "Now, step out of the vehicle, Miss. Alastair." he demanded, "I'm getting quite tired of your mouth today. Now get out of your car!"

Nyssa shrugged and gestured to her car. "Don't you think I should pull the car over more?" she asked them, "I could get sideswiped."

Steve frowned down at her. "You're slurring your words a bit there, Nyssa." he told her, "You been drinking tonight?"

Nyssa shook her head, still grinning at them. "Absolutely not. Now, could you do me a favor?" she said. She bent down at the bottom of her console and took out a bottle. She handed it to the short cop with an even wider grin. "Hold this beer while I back it up."

The two stared down at the bottle in disbelief and Nyssa backed up a bit. She pulled up toward them as she prepared to leave, holding up a six pack. "Hey, you can finish that one. I got a six pack here I didn't know I had! Take care, guys."

The two cops watched her go in shock as she rode off down the street. They rushed to their car to chase after her.

_Fukanzen na koi o shite  
Shizu n de iku  
Sleepy head  
Futtobashitai__  
_

Too much trouble. She was getting into too much trouble.

_Tada no gisei janai  
Karui game janai  
Jibun rashiku monai  
Sô janai_

Nyssa's jeep rode wildly down the highway, smashing traffic cones and cans. She cackled wildly back at several people darting off of the rode. "How do you like that!" She looked ahead and gave a cry. "Oh shit!" Her jeep was headed for a government facility and she crashed into the fence, toppling flat on her face.

_Fukenzen na kôi o shite  
Sae wataru  
Sleepy head  
Futtobashitai_

The cop cars darted over a bridge and cried out as they were tossed into the air from a lack of finishing road. They yelled out in terror as they sailed over the horizon in a funny version of E.T. and Elliot's passing over the moon.

_Mado no soto o miteru  
Kareta niji o miteru  
Niawanaku monai  
Yes, i'm sleepy head_

_Fukanzen na koi o shite shizu n de iku  
Fukenzen na kôi o shite sae wataru  
This is my head  
Futtobashitai  
I'm sleepy head, oh yeah_

Nyssa watched the cars explode in the distance and she laughed. Finally, looking around at her location, she took notice to a large battle tank before her and flashed a comically fanged grin. She climbed up the massive thing and imitated gun sounds.

"I'm in love! Cool!" she gushed, stroking the massive cannon intimately. She dangled from it upside down and laughed. "I'm a monkey ... "

Abel rushed up toward the scene with a startled cry. "Nyssa! What are you doing in here?" he cried. He noticed the mess and that made it worse. "Holy God, what happened here?"

Nyssa flashed him a drunken upside - down grin. "H-Hey! You're floating!" she said, "H - How'd you d - do that? That's ffffucking sweet!"

Abel rushed up to her anxiously, climbing the tank to get her down. "Nyssa, you have to get down from the tank or you're going to get into trouble!" he cried, tugging on her coat, "Nyssa, come on! Get down, please!"

Nyssa continued to sway. "I'm Ricky Bobby," she babbled, "You don't Chew Big Red, then ffffuck you." She grabbed her own breast and thrust it into Abel's face. He jerked back, embarrassed and blushing a bit. "Boob of death!"

Abel tugged her down and gave her face a few pats. "Nyssa, you are too blasted!" he said, "We need to get you back to the church!"

Nyssa shrugged drunkenly. "I don't know - I don't even know what you're problem is. I've never felt better," she told him, with a grin. She suddenly threw up blood all over the tank and grinned wider. "Okay, _now_ I've never felt better."

O

They returned to the church, Nyssa still awfully hammered. Francesco scowled as he met up with them at the front gates. "Nyssa Alastair!" he spat, "I received several calls of your disturbing the peace with your reckless drunken behavior!"

Nyssa tittered mockingly. "Fine, I'll go in my room and rot, then, huh?" she hissed, brushing passed him.

Francesco seemed pleased with that response. He smiled a bit, a nasty and cruel smile and watching her pass. "Well, I'm so glad you see things my way now." he told her, a hint of pride in his own deep voice.

Nyssa turned around and got up in his face, gazing up into his aged, curved nose. "You know what I see?" she whispered, in a secretive voice.

Francesco rolled his eyes. "No. What?" he grumbled, waiting for her usual punch lines.

Nyssa smirked, drunken gaze burning into his. "This ... big ... honkin' booger, hangin' outta your left nostril." she hissed. "If I was you, I'd use this finger to pick it out." She raised her middle finger in his face in a rude gesture before walking off.

Abel followed her and Francesco waited until they were out of sight. He uneasily wiped his nose.

Much later, Abel spoke with Caterina in the middle of the night. The others were sound asleep and it was the opportune time to do so.

"Father ... I am not so certain we can trust Nyssa ... " Caterina said, painfully, "She could give this church a bad reputation. I want her to learn to behave. If she can't then she will have to return home and live like a barbarian there."

Abel nodded his head in dismay. "Alright."

He walked back downstairs and could hear singing in Nyssa's room. She was singing a strange song and yet, her voice was so beautiful. It was rich, soothing, and turned him to jelly inside. He tilted his head to listen to her song. It also sounded as if she were playing a small stringed instrument.

_The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest _

Abel walked into the room and smiled when he watched her. She was slowly tweaking at a small guitar of hers. He remembered it from long ago when she first played a song for him. Only it was quite loud and not as peaceful as this.

Nyssa looked relaxed and composed as she sung. _  
_  
_For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime _

Nyssa smiled as she sang. But when she noticed Abel standing there, she stopped. "Oh!"

Abel smiled at her. "Please, continue." he said, softly, "You're voice is exquisite!" He watched an odd look cross her face, and then a smile of pride. "You sing so beautifully. Please, finish your song for me. I love it."

Nyssa nodded and shrugged, continuing with the song. _  
_  
_I wish for this night - time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you _  
_  
Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go_

_Two hundred twenty - two days of light_  
_Will be desired by a night_  
_A moment for the poet's play_  
_Until there's nothing left to say_

_I wish for this night - time ..._  
_I wish for this night - time ..._

When she stopped, Abel was sitting in a chair next to her. He sighed, entranced. "Nyssa, you should sing in the church choir! You're amazing!"

Nyssa shook her head and placed her guitar against the wall. "Nah. I'm not welcome in a church, remember?" Her words carried an icy touch to them, making Abel flinch only the slightest. He sighed and shook his head.

"But you're always welcome." he told her, gently, leaning forward.

Nyssa smiled, showing her fangs. "Yeah, I get it." she replied. She leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. Her fangs pricked his bottom lip in a way he always liked. He cringed slightly and Nyssa smirked at him. "Don't worry. God will not fault you for this."

Abel nodded his head and returned the kiss.

_God forgive me ... I love this vampire ..._

O_  
_

_Note_-Ahh, a chapter of drunken proportions. The point of this story will be revealed very soon. I just wanted a chapter like this every once in a while. Nyssa's such a fun character! This foreign Japanese chase song is called "Sleepy Head" by The Pillows. Odd, huh? And the song Nyssa sings is "Sleeping Sun" by Nightwish.


	6. Chapter Five: Unlikely Hero

**Dead Souls**

**Disclaimer: **And here is my sequel to Darklight! The title, as probably suspected, was inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Dead Souls". I heard the song and somehow, the inspiration for this fic sprang into my head. Well, like most of my fics, I have a certain...free speech within this one.

_"And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitability, but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aesthetic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same."_

-Anne Rice

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows." _

-Pope Paul VI

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You have to ask...? Really...? Well, It's...It's because I am your friend..."_

-Abel Nightroad

**Chapter Five: Unlikely Hero**

_Earth_

_Rome, Italy_

Nyssa awoke shortly in the morning and moved weakly down the hall. She yawned lowly and took a few steps outside. William was cleaning out some of the toilet stalls outside with a hose. She growled and pushed passed him, slamming the door of one shut.

William stared at the door in surprise. Suddenly, the sound of puking was heard, and Nyssa stepped back outside, with a hangover, groaning.

William smiled and shook his head, hosing down another stall. "That's what happens when you hit the bottle, my friend," he told her, "You go to sleep in Rome, Italy, and then you wake up in Rome, 'Puk - aly'." He laughed at his own stupid joke. "Heh, Puke - aly."

Nyssa looked annoyed and shut the door on William, locking him shut and walking off.

"Hey. What are you do-? No!" William gasped.

The porta potty sent William down the hill in a room, full of excrement. Nyssa simply walked off without a single care. She grumbled something and wiggled a finger in her slightly tipped ear as she made a small circle around the church.

The second she rounded a corner, Abel stood there. "Hi, Nyssa." he greeted.

Nyssa growled angrily, jumping a bit. "Well hell's fucking fire, Abel!" she snapped, "You took fifty years off my life!" She paused for a moment and raised her brows thoughtfully. "At my age, that's dangerous."

Abel smiled. "Sorry, Nyssa," he said, "I was just coming to your room to see how you were feeling," he replied, "You-uh-were heavily intoxicated last night so ... " He shook that off. "Well, church was starting. And Caterina said to changer her mind of avoiding kicking you off, she wants you to come with me to church."

Nyssa frowned, annoyed. "Didn't you people have church yesterday?" she snapped.

Abel smiled and shook his head, giving her a push. "Yeah! We have service every day!"

"Well whoop - de - do!" Nyssa muttered, waving a finger in the air, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we have to get ready." Abel replied.

Nyssa tittered, annoyed. "But do you understand I'm the victim here? Do you understand that I'm the good guy?" she snapped, "I mean. They just kind of threw me in here with you crazy, bible - thumping church folk. I mean. Do you get that? I'm the good guy here." She sighed and saw no hope in changing his mind. "I just hope you don't think I'm gonna wear what I wore when I had to go to Catholic school. No. No siree. No ugly blue and red jumpers for me. And those stupid hard clunky shoes."

Abel smiled. "Aww, come on, Nyssa!" he pressed, "It'll be fun!"

Nyssa scoffed. "How the hell does a church service run under the same channel as 'fun'?" she snapped.

Abel smirked and spoke in a sing-song voice. "We're doing communion!" he sang.

"Oh!" Nyssa said, interested now. She paused and followed him into the church. "Real wine?"

"Yup."

"Sweet."

O

During the service, Nyssa was wiggling around in her seat. She grumbled and stared down, noticing the chair had been taped together.

"Story of my life, always in the cheap seat ... " she muttered to herself.

Francesco began the service. "Welcome this Monday morning. oh. Ye few. But faithful." he said, "Today we will review the aspects of Job." He turned to a board which flashed with a projection of the images of the bible.

Much later, he began to review Job quotes. "'For now should I have lain still and been quiet, I should have slept: then had I been at rest, With kings and counselors of the earth, which built desolate places for themselves. Job, 3. 13'." He turned back to those in the pews. "And He ... " He trailed off at the sound of giggling among the populace. Nyssa was making rabbit ears in the projection, giving the impression Francesco had big ears. He looked back and noticed the image. Scowling, he cracked the wooden pointer against the altar warningly and glared at her.

"Ohhh ... " Nyssa hissed, tauntingly.

Francesco went back to the service, clearing his throat. "As I was saying, we ... "

Much later, it was near time for the Communion. A slender nun held a goblet of wine and Nyssa made hissing sounds at her. "Psst! Hey, Wheat Thins!" she whispered, "Toss some of that my way!"

The nun glanced over at Francesco nervously, and then back to Nyssa. "I can't." she whispered back.

"Come on!" Nyssa begged, in a soft voice, "Come on!"

William suddenly appeared next to her, covered in human feces. He was glowering down at her. "You are not a very nice person." he growled, before storming off.

Nyssa called back after him. "Yeah, smell you later, shit sicle."

As Communion was given out, Nyssa snatched the remainder of the wine. Soon, she got drunk enough ... again. She smirked drunkenly and slouched in her chair as the church choir started to sing. She picked her nose and stared down at her finger.

"_All hail the power of Jesus' Name! Let angels prostrate fall_;" the choir began.

Nyssa giggled drunkenly, one eye twitching. "Hehe, dudes lost their prostrate." she murmured.

Caterina watched her drunken behavior and scowled. "Who's the idiot who told her that we were having Communion, anyway?" she snapped.

Abel smiled guiltily and sided off from her.

Nyssa got up and interrupted the singing. "Come on, you hacks!" she said, slurring, "That's not s - singing!" She cleared her throat. "This is singing!" Odd enough, she started to sing and even though she was intoxicated, her voice still came out rich and beautiful.

_"All hail the power of Jesus' Name! Let angels prostrate fall  
Bring forth the royal diadem, and crown Him Lord of all.  
Bring forth the royal diadem, and crown Him Lord of all.  
Let highborn seraphs tune the lyre, and as they tune it, fall  
Before His face Who tunes their choir, and crown Him Lord of all.  
Before His face Who tunes their choir, and crown Him Lord of all._

Caterina's eyes grew wide in amazement. She could not believe Nyssa's voice. It was...beautiful! She gasped softly and glanced at Francesco. He was just as stunned as she was. He looked over at her and shook his head.

_Crown Him, ye morning stars of light, Who fixed this floating ball;  
Now hail the strength of Israel's might, and crown Him Lord of all.  
Now hail the strength of Israel's might, and crown Him Lord of all._

_Crown Him, ye martyrs of your God, who from His altar call;_  
_Extol the Stem of Jesse's Rod, and crown Him Lord of all._  
_Extol the Stem of Jesse's Rod, and crown Him Lord of all._

_Ye seed of Israel's chosen race, ye ransomed from the fall,_  
_Hail Him Who saves you by His grace, and crown Him Lord of all._  
_Hail Him Who saves you by His grace, and crown Him Lord of all._

_Hail Him, ye heirs of David's line, Whom David Lord did call,_  
_The God incarnate, Man divine, and crown Him Lord of all,_  
_The God incarnate, Man divine, and crown Him Lord of all._

_Sinners, whose love can ne'er forget the wormwood and the gall,_  
_Go spread your trophies at His feet, and crown Him Lord of all._  
_Go spread your trophies at His feet, and crown Him Lord of all._

_Let every tribe and every tongue before Him prostrate fall_  
_And shout in universal song the crownèd Lord of all._  
_And shout in universal song the crownèd Lord of all."_

When Nyssa finished, she grinned and held up her container of wine. "Thank you Rome!" she hollered, "You've been a wonderful audience!" And then, she passed out onto the floor with a loud thump. Francesco stared down at her and scowled.

O

Nyssa was taken to Francesco's office. The AX agency had gathered by his office door to listen in on what was going on.

"Interrupting the service? Drunken on the altar? What were you thinking?" he thundered.

Nyssa smiled and shrugged. "I was thinking more like Vegas. You know," she told him, "Get some butts in the seats."

Francesco scowled at her from behind his desk. "And what next? Popcorn? Curtain calls?" he spat, "This is not a theater or a casino, Alastair! This is not your home town where you can parade about like a maniac whenever you please!"

Nyssa chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah. But that's the problem. See," she said, "People like going to theaters and they like going to casinos. But they don't like coming to church. Why? Because it's a drag." She shrugged. " But we could change all that. See, we could. We could pack this joint."

Francesco spun around and looked stunned. "Through blasphemy? You have corrupted the entire church!" he raged.

Alessandro pushed his way through the crowd of Ax agents at his brother's office door. "Excuse me. Excuse me." he said, quietly. "Oh. Excuse me." He paused and could hear Nyssa talking behind the door.

"How can you say that?" Nyssa said, stunned, "L ... I've worked my butt off with these people. Oh. I've given up my free time to help out in the church."

Francesco scowled, shaking his head. "Out of the question! As of tomorrow, you will hereby be removed from Rome!" A knock and he spoke through gritted teeth. "Come in!"

Alessandro walked into the room with a smile. "Brother, I just wanted to congratulate you. I haven't enjoyed mass this much in years."

Francesco stared at him in disbelief and knelt down. "Holiness?" he said, stunned.

Alessandro grinned. "What a marvelous program. Innovative. Inspiring." he replied. "You're to be commended. I can't wait till next Sunday when the choir performs again." He glanced out of the window. "Did you see the people walk right in from the street?" He looked at Nyssa and clasped her hands in his. "That music. That heavenly music." He looked up at his brother. "Brother Francesco, it called to them."

Francesco stared at him, weary and pained. "It ... It did?"

Alessandro grinned and nodded. "I must tell the Archbishop. I'll send him a personal letter describing your efforts, your bold," He smiled approvingly at Nyssa. "new fight to keep this little agency alive!"

Nyssa looked amazed by the praise she received. Abel walked into the office and smiled. "You're incredible." he told her, softly.

Suddenly, the sounds of screaming echoed in the air and they all looked up in surprise.

"What the hell?" Nyssa cried.

Vaclav rushed into the room, panting. "You guys! We have a hostage situation in the East Pier office building!"

O

Nyssa, Abel, and the rest of the Agents were deployed toward a smoking, tall building.

"Not fog ... it's smoke ... my God!" Abel cried.

They quickly climbed out of Nyssa's jeep and rushed toward the building. On the rooftops, men with guns aimed them down at the police surrounding the building.

"We have to get them out of there!" Abel cried.

Nyssa looked at a police officer. "What's the situation?" she asked.

"We have at least the entire upper floor held hostage. Several men and women. We can't enter the building without harming the civilians." the officer replied.

Nyssa smiled and looked at the others, a grin forming across her lips. She glanced over at a small jet parked on a transport vessel and got an idea. "Alright, you guys get their attention. I got me a nasty idea!" Before they could ask what she meant, she took off for the jet and started it up. And with that, she disappeared into the sky.

Within the building, several Methuselah had blotted out the windows and held the office workers at gunpoint. "Alright, you guys be quiet and no one gets hurt." a Methuselah growled.

Outside, Abel and the others attempted to break the doors down, but they had been welded shut. It would take a while to crack them open.

"We gotta get these damn doors open!" Leon growled, angrily.

Suddenly, the men on the rooftops looked up with horror as the sun seemed to dim. Something blacked out the sun itself. They squinted upward and then, their eyes grew wide with horror. Fear suddenly clenched their chests.

_You built me up with your wishing hell  
I didn't have to sell you  
You threw your money in the pissing well  
You do just what they tell you_

_Repent, that's what I'm talking about  
I shed the skin to feed the fake_

"Oh GOD!" they wailed.

The Methuselah heard them on their radio and frowned. "What is it?" one of them snapped, "What's going on?"

The sun seemed to be devoured by a black, spreading pestilence. It blacked it out entirely. And in the very center of the sun, Nyssa's jet was dropping toward the building. Her eyes flashed a dark red and she grinned wickedly. The jet itself suddenly bent itself to her power and turned a dark black. A set of shadowy, screaming arms ripped out from the wings. It melted away into a living shadowy bomb of death and eyes.

_Repent, that's what I'm talking about  
Whose mistake am I anyway?  
Cut the head off  
Grows back hard  
I am the hydra  
Now you'll see your star  
Prick your finger it is done  
The moon has now eclipsed the sun  
The angel has spread its wings  
The time has come for bitter things _

"AHHH!" the men wailed. "SHE'S GOING TO RAM US!"

Abel's eyes grew wide in shock.

Nyssa grinned and the jet dropped down onto the building top. It exploded into a ball of flame, smashing out windows and raining glass down upon those below. The building somehow stood among the chaos and all that remained above was the flaming remains of the jet.

Several of the men staggered to their feet, weapons at the ready. They gazed up at the flames with horror.

_The time has come it is quite clear  
Our antichrist  
Is almost here ...  
It is done_

Nyssa's dark, cloaked shadow rose up from the flames, her eyes glowing red within the darkness. The men watched her with horror and disbelief. Nyssa's hand fell free from her tattered coat and her hand flexed, claws stretching out inhumanly.

"Devil!" one of the men screamed, opening fire with his shotgun.

Nyssa's body lurched like a rag doll in high wind as blast after blast shattered flesh and bone, leaving gaping holes in her body. The others joined in, unleashing a stone rain of shellfire at Nyssa's body. Flesh and bone tore and explosions sounded everywhere.

Abel cried out in horror. "NYSSA!"

The men snickered, truly believing they had her. "Dumb bitch." one hissed, giggling nervously.

Then, their eyes grew wide in horror, jaws dropping. Within the flame, black mass began to gather. Swirling, screaming eyes appeared within the mass. With several swirling sound, the tattered body of Nyssa began to regenerate.

The men could do nothing but stare with horror. "What ... what the hell are you?" another screamed.

Nyssa smirked and dove for the man who had made the 'dumb bitch' statement with a fierce roar. She seized him tightly in one hand and many more shadowy imp arms stretched out from her back, grasping numerous parts of his body. He stared up at her, jaw gaped.

"Who's the dumb bitch now?" Nyssa hissed, wickedly.

The man trembled and whimpered in anguish. Suddenly his face scrunched in agony as the multiple limbs started to tear him apart from many different directions. Nyssa's grin widened and the arms tore him apart; head, legs, and arms.

The screams of the dying man tore his other comrades from their horrified stupor and they loaded their guns. Nyssa grinned back at them and dove into the air as they opened fire. They stopped firing when they realized Nyssa was no longer there.

"Where'd that crazy bitch go?" another cried.

Suddenly, above them, a winged shadow came diving down. The second it did, one of the men was seized by his throat. Nyssa had grabbed him by his throat with the use of her teeth. Blood splattered all over her face and coat. Snickering, she released the man and he plummeted from high above, screaming the entire time. Nyssa looked down, at the remaining man and grinned, diving down for him. He screamed, shooting his gun at her.

But it did nothing. Nyssa went diving down for him. Her claws stretched out and she slashed his entire frame cleanly in half. The gore was enough to draw the horror from those below. Nyssa rushed into the steps and the sounds of gunfire followed shortly after. Then, screams of agony and small bits of blood splatters on the windows.

"Soooo ... uh ... " Leon began, shocked, "I guess ... she's a hero ... huh?"

Abel nodded his head. He was a little uneasy about her methods, but at least she had rescued the hostages.

O

_Note_-And here is "Antichrist Superstar" by the one and only Marilyn Manson. The Hymn Nyssa sings is called "All Hail the Power of Jesus' Name".


	7. Chapter Six: The Mistress Lives

**Dead Souls**

**Disclaimer: **And here is my sequel to Darklight! The title, as probably suspected, was inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Dead Souls". I heard the song and somehow, the inspiration for this fic sprang into my head. Well, like most of my fics, I have a certain...free speech within this one.

_"And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitability, but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aesthetic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same."_

-Anne Rice

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows." _

-Pope Paul VI

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You have to ask...? Really...? Well, It's...It's because I am your friend..."_

-Abel Nightroad

**Chapter Six: The Mistress Lives**

_Earth_

_Kreuzberg, Berlin_

The very tomb of the Countess was observed by several weaker Methuselah. They anxiously moved about, dragging a whimpering human woman with them. They whispered anxiously to one another, looking around the chambers. Smaller coffins had been lined up. Seven of them around Carmilla's tomb.

"I hear she enjoys women sacrifices ... " one of them whispered. He grinned down at the woman and thrust her toward the tomb. Raising his Methuselah blade, he slid her throat, silencing her wails of terror and pain.

The fresh, hot blood splattered all over the stone tomb. The Methuselah took a few steps back, watching in amazement as the blood itself seemed to travel toward the tomb, including the coffins around her. It was as if a magnetic pull controlled the blood.

The blood slithered deeply into the crevices and the two backed up as the shadows bent and shifted. Small wailing sounds filled the air; the howls of the damned. Suddenly, a single powerful word filled the very cold air.

"_AWAKE ..._ "

The tomb lid flew off and a pillar of blackish flame filled the air. Finally, as it faded, the Methuselah looked up in shock at seven shapes surrounding them. Vampires. True undead vampires from legend. They were dressed in 1800's formal wear.

"What have you done?" one of the whispered, in a thick German accent.

They stepped aside as ... SHE approached.

Carmilla.

She was a very beautiful being. Her entire dress was of red; a bizarre blood red color. Her hair was tied up in pins and a bun. Her fingers were frightening and long, like claws. Those eyes, though, they were without life. Disturbing red orbs with nothing in them.

When Carmilla spoke, her voice was rich, deep, and thickly accented. "I should thank you, humans, for bringing me back with this," She glanced down at the dead woman, "prize. But ... " Her red eyes grew colder. "I think I can have use for you."

The two trembled with excitement before this ancient power. Carmilla turned her head toward the seven other vampires. Her seven guardians. "It's time ... time to show ourselves to this world." she told them, "We've lived in the night for far too long."

One of the vampires stared at her with slight uneasiness on his pale features. He was tall, skinny, and well built all at once. He had gleaming blue eyes and his white hair cut similar to a crew cut. He held out two hands.

"Countess, after so many years of keeping ourselves from this world, why do you want to reveal yourself now?" he asked.

Carmilla glanced at him. "Maxwell, the time has come for humanity to meet its end." she told him, coldly, "They've been allowed to live for far too long ... "

Maxwell sighed heavily. He, the more level-headed vampire did not believe in the mass slaughter of humankind. They were weak and frail and killed off each other just the same. So why bother wasting energy on that? He looked up toward the moon and knew what would have to be done.

He would have to find Nyssa.

O

_Rome, Italy_

Nyssa was flying through the air, a whiskey bottle in hand. She was chasing several men in guns and caught sight of them. With a heavy sigh, she rolled her eyes.

_I walked forty-seven miles of barbed wire, I got a cobra snake for a necktie  
A brand new house on the road side, and it's a-made out of rattlesnake hide  
Got a band new chimney put on top, and it's a-made out of human skull  
Come on take a little walk with me baby, and tell me who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

Nyssa swerved around the corner, coat - wings flapping slightly. She smirked and chuckled. "Well, come to mama, you little turds." she hissed.

_Around the town I use a rattlesnake whip, take it easy baby don't you give me no lip  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
I've got a tombstone hand and a graveyard mind, I'm just twenty - two and I don't mind dying  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

Finally, Nyssa came diving down like a bullet and smashed into the car. The two men in the car cried out and glanced back. Nyssa was sitting there, smiling, half-drunk. She bared her fangs at them and held out one hand.

"Alright, boys, time to go with me," she said, "And don't try any - - "

The two fired their handguns at her and the bullets simply sucked their way into her flesh. Nyssa stared down, unharmed. She sighed and shook her head. "Gotta do it the hard way, huh?" she muttered, "Alright."

She spread her coat-like wings and they shattered the windows. With a fierce beat, Nyssa lifted the entire car into the air. The men screamed and tumbled about as Nyssa carried the vehicle toward a throng of police cars parked in a lot.

"She's coming!" Abel cried.

The chief of police stood there, a little disgusted with Nyssa's methods. They scattered as Nyssa smashed the car before them. She climbed out, carrying both men in the crook of her arms. Sighing, she walked over to several police officers.

"Here's your rats, Merry Christmas to all, and to all shut the hell up." she snapped, quickly.

As the police gathered the crooks together, Nyssa and Abel took it upon themselves to walk back to the church together. Abel smiled at Nyssa.

"I have to hand it to you, you did well in capturing those guys." he told her. He paused and chuckled. "And with minimal damage."

Nyssa smirked slyly at him. "Well, since it was such a good day, you know what the two of us can do tonight?" she suggested. Abel looked at her curiously and she leaned forward, whispering sensually into his ear, her fangs barely grazing his skin. Abel's eyes grew wide at what she suggested and he blinked quickly.

"Oh ... oh my ... " he gasped, face going red.

Nyssa smirked slyly at him. "If you want ... " she began. She whispered the next words. "I can use my fangs. You know, on your most ..._ ticklish _spots."

Abel shivered a little as she delicately licked his ear. "Lord have mercy ... " he rasped.

Just before the two could continue, Nyssa suddenly froze. She glanced up and raised a hand to Abel's chest. "Hang on ... " she said, sniffing the air. Her face grew hard and she bared her fangs with a deep hissing sound.

Above them, a massive black bat passed overhead. Nyssa's eyes flashed red and the bad shifted form, landing on the ground as Maxwell.

Abel's jaw dropped. "Another?" he exclaimed, "Nyssa, is this one of your kind?"

Maxwell took a step forward and faintly smiled. "Nyssa?" he said, amazed, "Allanyssa, is that you?"

Nyssa's harsh grimace faded and she brightened. "Maxwell?" she gasped, surprised. She grinned and clasped hands with his. "It's been so long! I haven't seen your rotten corpse around since I was a fledgling!"

Maxwell smirked at her. "It has been long!" he said, "I feel your power! You've certainly grown!"

Nyssa chuckled and gestured to Abel. "This is Father Abel Nightroad, Maxwell." she told him.

Maxwell glanced at Abel and frowned slightly. He obviously did not approve of the priest as he glanced at his collar. He chuckled slightly. "Ahh yes ... of course ... " he murmured, "A priest. He is your mate, I can see."

Nyssa nodded with a smile. "Sure is!" she said. She cocked her head, changing the subject. "But why are you here, anyway?" she asked, "I thought you were asleep."

Maxwell sighed heavily, a dejected look crossing his lips. "Yes, we were ALL asleep, Nyssa." he told her, "But we were given a sacrifice of virgin blood and were all awoken." He paused and stared at her in pain. "_All _of us."

Nyssa looked stunned, her smile melting completely. "You mean ... "

"Yes."

Nyssa gasped softly in horror. "My ... my mother?"

Maxwell looked grim now. "Yes."

O

_Note_-The song here is "Who do You Love?" by George Thorogood. Sorry this was so short.


	8. Chapter Seven: Rise of the Vampires

**Dead Souls**

**Disclaimer: **And here is my sequel to Darklight! The title, as probably suspected, was inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Dead Souls". I heard the song and somehow, the inspiration for this fic sprang into my head. Well, like most of my fics, I have a certain...free speech within this one.

_"And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitability, but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aesthetic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same."_

-Anne Rice

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows." _

-Pope Paul VI

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You have to ask...? Really...? Well, It's...It's because I am your friend..."_

-Abel Nightroad

**Chapter Seven: Rise of the Vampires**

_Earth_

_Rome, Italy_

Nyssa stood atop a building, singing a happy tune to herself. Yet, somehow, it was deranged. She had taken a spot to herself. Sometimes, it helped to get a little alone time. It was always good for her, even with the acception of alcohol.

_"Heute wollen wir ein Liedlein singen,_  
_Trinken wollen wir den kühlen Wein_  
_Und die Gläser sollen dazu klingen,_  
_Denn es muß, es muß geschieden sein._

_Gib' mir deine Hand, deine weiße Hand,_  
_Leb' wohl, mein Schatz, leb' wohl mein Schatz,_  
_Leb' wohl, lebe wohl_  
_Denn wir fahren, denn wir fahren,_  
_Denn wir fahren gegen Engeland, Engeland."_

Suddenly, she halted and her eyes grew wide. Her gaze traveled hundreds of miles. No, thousands. As her third eye opened, she could see. The Bathory castle. Through dark magic and bats, the castle drifted ominously through the clouds. Nyssa's home. It was coming here. So it was true.

"Nyssa ... what will you do now?"

Maxwell walked up to her. He seemed just as grim as she did. Nyssa lowered her head.

"What do I have to do?" Nyssa murmured, "I ... I don't want to fight my own mother ... I ... I don't know what to do." She stared at Maxwell with pained eyes. "What do I do, Maxwell?"

Maxwell's slit eyes narrowed like a cat's. "Do what you believe is the right thing, Nyssa." he told her, gently. "The Knights of Blood will not follow my way of thinking. All they know is to obey the Countess. Perhaps you can remind them what we stand for."

Nyssa did not look so sure. But she nodded and turned toward the moonlight. A smile touched her lips. "Still, we can enjoy the night before that time comes, can't we?"

Maxwell smirked and nodded. "Yes we can."

Nyssa's eyes flashed red and she jumped from the building. She ran down its length as a wolf and into the streets, howling her blood lust to the creatures of the night. Maxwell watched her from above. He raised his cloak and his entire form shifted into a massive black bat.

_You're still just a child to me ... _he thought, with a chuckle in his head.

O

The wolf ran wild and free that night. Nyssa felt a dull ache in her chest. Could it be that her mother drew so near? Or the sheer hunger she felt for not feeding on a big meal in some time? Either way, the run was all worth it.

Nyssa - the wolf, ran through town, trying to pinpoint a desirable kill. Old people were never too pleasing, and sometimes young ones were not fully in their prime yet; their blood taste anyway. Nyssa's paws thudded heavily across the ground. Finally, she halted and scented the air. Something ...

Nyssa's furry lips pulled back with a snarl. She sensed something familiar moving in the air. A mixture of pain, terror, and ...

_Catherine!_

The wolf sprang to action and raced madly across a park bridge. Nyssa snarled inwardly, red eyes flaring with murder. The vampire rounded a corner and halted. Catherine was against the wall of the orphanage, holding a cat in her arms. Two older men were standing over her, smirking. Obviously, Nyssa could tell they had tried to grab her from the wicked bruises on her wrist.

"Do you want us to tell your mommy you've been bad?" one of the men purred.

Nyssa watched the situation and she flashed back to Wulf looming over her in the same fashion. That was it. Snarling, she shifted back to her usual form and the two men sensed her presence. They glared back at her.

"Hey, take a hike!" one snapped.

Nyssa's eyes glowed seemingly in the shadows. "You disgusting men and your sick desires." she growled, with hate. "You enjoy fucking little children, don't you?" She took a step forward. "Because they can't fight back? Because they're just making up shit? Because no one will ever believe a _child_?" She bared her fangs and dove at the two men. Seizing them tightly in two hands, she shoved them against the wall. Catherine quickly ducked around the wall to hide while Nyssa held the two men.

Their legs kicked and thrashed. Nyssa snarled at them. "Well, why don't you fuck me instead?" she hissed, savagely. Her hands morphed into animal claws covered with fur. Her face shifted into a canine face and her voice deepened as the men screamed. "What's wrong?" she growled, "Don't wanna fuck me now?" She roared loudly and they screamed again.

Catherine covered her ears at the sounds of flesh tearing and screams as they filled the air. Finally, as the noises subsided, Nyssa loomed over her and scooped her up gently into her hands. Catherine cried out in surprise and looked up into that red gaze.

"Catherine ... let's get you inside ... " Nyssa said, softly.

_Bathory Castle_

Carmilla was watching Rome below through a shimmering demonic mirror. She smiled, a dark fanged grin. "Daughter ... where are you?" she purred, swirling her hand in a delicate circle. "I'll find you, my sweet Nyssa...and you will be punished for what you have done ... "

O

_Note_-Here is part of the opera, Der Freischütz "Das Engeland Lied".


	9. Chapter Eight: The Bathory Family

**Dead Souls**

**Disclaimer: **And here is my sequel to Darklight! The title, as probably suspected, was inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Dead Souls". I heard the song and somehow, the inspiration for this fic sprang into my head. Well, like most of my fics, I have a certain...free speech within this one.

_"And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitability, but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aesthetic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same."_

-Anne Rice

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows." _

-Pope Paul VI

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You have to ask...? Really...? Well, It's...It's because I am your friend..."_

-Abel Nightroad

**Chapter Eight: The Bathory Family **

_Earth_

_Rome, Italy_

Nyssa could see the castle as it loomed high in the distance from her window. She sighed heavily and turned back to Abel with sadness.

"What do I do, Abel?" she murmured, "I just don't know ... "

Abel rose and smiled. "What your heart is telling you." he replied, gently.

Nyssa paused for a moment. She raised her brows. "My heart ain't sayin' shit 'cause it's dead!" she joked. She smirked playfully at him and drew close, speaking in a deep voice. "It's an unholy curse from the beast we call the Desolate One."

Abel cringed slightly and backed up. "I don't really want to hear this, Nyssa." he said, pretending to read a book while she continued.

Nyssa advanced, eyes wide and speaking very dramatically. "The First of the Fallen. The Spoiler of Virgins, the Master of Abortions!" she hissed.

Abel stared at her sheepishly. "You know I don't like to talk about dark forces, Nyssa." he protested.

Nyssa grinned and rose her hands as if she were conjuring up something. "ALMIGHTY SATAN, LEND ME YOUR POWER!" she thundered.

Suddenly, Maxwell appeared in a puff of smoke and Abel screamed like an idiot, falling backwards off the chair and flat onto his back. Nyssa stared at her own hands in surprise, and then up at Maxwell. He looked down skeptically at the priest, and then to Nyssa.

"I was in the neighborhood." he replied.

Nyssa flashed a grin down at a terrified Abel. "Wow, nice spill." she joked. She looked at Maxwell. "So ... what's the news?"

Maxwell sighed heavily. "The Countess draws ever near." he told her. "She has been driven to madness. All she desires now is the slaughter of humankind. If she knows her only daughter sides with humans ... "

Nyssa tittered mockingly, helping Abel stand. "I live with 'em because I fit in so damn well." she muttered, "You know that."

Maxwell shook his head. "Nyssa, you have to speak with your mother, or the world itself with perish." he begged, "Please ... "

Nyssa looked uneasy. "But ... I'm ... "

Abel put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, a comforting gesture. "I'll go with you, Nyssa," he told her, "Anywhere you go, I will."

Maxwell narrowed his eyes to slits. "That is not a good idea, human."

Nyssa smirked at him and put an arm around Abel's shoulders. She shrugged her own and spoke, resolute. "Well, if Abel don't go, I don't." she told him. They smiled at each other and Maxwell heaved a sigh.

"Very well ... " he replied.

_Bathory Castle_

A pool of bright, crimson blood reflected Carmilla's features. She sighed with contentment and leaned into the pool of blood at her feet. Above her, a human female of young age had been gutted and strung up by powerful chains.

"Nyssa ... my child ... " Carmilla sang, finger swirling through the pool of blood. "You must be punished ... I will punish you ... " Carmilla rose from her spot and turned toward the doorway. She slowly walked out and onto a balcony. She took a deep breath and arched her back. Her fingers snapped and popped, forming into deadly, shining claws. Thick, blood-red fur smoothed its way from her hair all through her body. Her arms and legs popped back, shaping into wings and talons. Tilting her head upwards, Carmilla screeched a horrid, inhuman scream and her human eyes dimmed into bat - like eyes.

Finally, the transformed Carmilla took to the skies, a massive, human-like bat. One that flew as high as it could, calling out to its animal brothers and sisters. A cloud of screeching bats, under Carmilla's influence swooped in to join her.

_"Take them ... take them all, my children ... " _Carmilla commanded.

The normal bats suddenly possessed glowing red eyes and they screeched once more before diving down and swarming over any human they could. Screams filled the air as bats sank their tiny fangs into human flesh. They screamed and tried to thrash the bats from them. But each time a bat was dislodged, two more took its place.

O

Nyssa, Abel and Maxwell were just pulling around the corner in Nyssa's jeep when they saw the scene before them.

"What the fuck?" Nyssa cried, shocked.

A massive shadow passed overhead and the trio looked up in shock. The red bat creature shrieked and dove down, snatching Nyssa up by the arms and carrying her up into the sky. Abel and Maxwell jumped up.

"Nyssa!" they cried.

"Damn, we have to save her!" Abel groaned, seizing a small walkie - talkie from his belt. "William, get the others here now!"

Maxwell scowled at him. "You cannot save Nyssa!" he snapped, "The church does nothing but interfere! It would be best if you just let me handle this."

Abel scowled right back and drew out his pistol, filled with silver. Maxwell could sense it because he faltered somewhat, but not enough to let Abel catch it. "Look, just because you have problems with the church doesn't mean it will stop me!" he insisted, "I love Nyssa. I love her and will not let anything happen to her!"

Maxwell narrowed his eyes at Abel. "You love her?" he sneered, "Her father _loved _her. What kind of love do you have for her?"

Abel looked horrified by the response. So ... he was not the only one to know of Wulf's sick perversions. He watched Maxwell morph into a bat and take to the skies toward Carmilla's drifting castle. All he could do was watch in shock.

Nyssa winced in agony as she was tossed into the floor of the throne room. The red bat creature shifted back into Carmilla and Nyssa gasped with horror.

"M - Mamma?"

Carmilla just smiled, a dark smile. "Allanyssa, my sweet little girl ... " she crooned. "My, my, my, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." She paused, noticing Nyssa shift uncomfortably. "What's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost ... "

Nyssa trembled in fear. Next to her father, her mother was a figure to fear and love at once. She bit her lip.

Meanwhile, Abel and Maxwell were moving cautiously through the castle. Abel had managed to get there with the use of William's flying car. He glanced at the Elder with a hint of concern in his voice and features.

"So ... you knew?" he said, softly.

Maxwell nodded his head. "Yes. For a while, I knew..." He stared at Abel sadly. "And it hurt because no one dared to listen to me..."

_A younger Maxwell watched Nyssa rush through the fields of flowers. He was laughing happily and clapping. "Allanyssa, come inside!" he called, "You have studies!"_

_"Aww, just one more time, Peppi!"_

"She used to call me Peppi when she was a little girl." Maxwell replied, "Every bit of her was innocent, so much as it was against our laws of what we were in the eyes of humankind. I was so much like a friend to her. I watched her grow from the day she was born to that ... fateful day."

_Nyssa picked up a small frog and laughed, rushing up to Wulf, who was shielded in shadow. "Daddy! Look what I caught!"_

_Wulf was smiling and bent down to grasp the frog tightly. He scowled slightly. "Nyssa, why do you touch such filthy things?" he hissed, darkly. His clawed hand crushed the creature tightly in a small splatter of blood. _

_Nyssa stared at him in protest, sniffling a bit and simply walked away. Wulf watched her go, still scowling. _

"I began to notice a change in Nyssa's behavior during one of our lessons." Wulf continued, "She started to behave a little ... indifferent around me as time progressed. See, at that time, I was living outside of the castle walls with the other Elders in another tower. So ... I did not know of what was occurring ... "

_Nyssa and Maxwell sat at a piano and Nyssa began playing something very depressing. Maxwell watched her carefully. He smiled, impressed. _

_"Ahh, excellent job, Allanyssa!" he said, "We can present that at the Vampire Ball tomorrow!" He paused for a moment, noticing how quiet she got. "Allanyssa?"_

_Nyssa was rubbing her wrists slightly and Maxwell glanced down, the concerned look replaced by one with horror. There were small slender bruises around her wrists. Not very noticeable, but something you'd see if you were to second glance it. _

Maxwell crouched low in the shadows with Abel at his side. "It was such a terrible thing," he said, sadly, "That poor child. I tried everything to catch her father and even expose him."

"Well, what happened then?" Abel asked.

_Maxwell walked through the Vampire Ball, holding Nyssa's hand. Nyssa clutched to him tightly, her small eyes cast down from him. Maxwell didn't like the sight of her when they approached her parents on their thrones. Her small hand had squeezed his own as Wulf smiled at her. He reached out and patted his own leg. _

_"Come sit with daddy, Nyssa." he purred. _

_When Nyssa did not budge, Wulf's smile faded and was replaced with a more irritated one. Maxwell smiled and bent down to Nyssa. "Why don't you go and find the blood table?" he suggested, "I'll be with you in a minute."_

_Nyssa seemed relieved and she darted off. Maxwell matched gazes with Wulf and Wulf glowered back. _

_"May I speak to you in private, Herr Wulf?" he purred, in an almost mocking tone. _

_Wulf glanced at Carmilla and she nodded, indicating he should go. The Count rose and brushed coldly passed Maxwell. The two walked outside and Maxwell sent a horrid punch to Wulf's face. The COunt went down with a grunt and Maxwell's face contorted in fury. _

_"YOU WOULD DARE!" he bellowed, "YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?"_

_Wulf snickered dryly and went to get back up, but his smile died down when Maxwell's eyes flashed red in his fury. He was arrogant and cold, but he knew Maxwell was so much more powerful than he was. He knew that. He faltered somewhat. _

_"You'll pay for this, Maxwell." Wulf snarled. _

"It was then I realize I had just made things worse for Nyssa." Maxwell said, in despair, "I caused her far more pain." He looked at an intent Abel. "Carmilla had forbade me to see Nyssa because of my actions. I was not allowed to be her teacher anymore and could not enter the castle. I was doomed to listen to that poor child's cries every night!"

Abel flinched slightly. "It wasn't your fault." he said, gently, "You tried to help her, she knew that."

Maxwell climbed to his feet. "Well, I watched her become a numb, cold creature because of my actions. And I will not see that happen again."

Abel watched Maxwell walk down the halls and sighed deeply.

O

_Note_-Took too long to update this story. I did exactly what I never should do: And that's forget my old fics and do new ones.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Truth

**Dead Souls**

**Disclaimer: **And here is my sequel to Darklight! The title, as probably suspected, was inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Dead Souls". I heard the song and somehow, the inspiration for this fic sprang into my head. Well, like most of my fics, I have a certain...free speech within this one.

_"And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitability, but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aesthetic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same."_

-Anne Rice

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows." _

-Pope Paul VI

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You have to ask...? Really...? Well, It's...It's because I am your friend..."_

-Abel Nightroad

**Chapter Nine: The Truth**

_Earth_

_Rome, Italy_

Nyssa and Carmilla faced each other across the throne room.

"I have been sleeping for so long, my child," Carmilla crooned. She took small steps closer to her daughter. "And all I have heard that you have done ... " With pursed lips, she drew a hand back and slapped Nyssa across the face.

The sound echoed off of the walls of the lavished room. Nyssa winced and kept her gaze from her mother. Bits of blood had dropped from two small cuts on her face due to her mother's long claw - like nails.

"Mamma, please - " Nyssa was cut off as a fist struck her across the head.

"You did it!" Carmilla shrieked, "You killed him, you filthy child!"

Nyssa tried to ward off the blows with her arms. She winced slightly. _If it stopped her tears, I took the torment day after day. I never wanted to see her sad again ..._

"Carmilla, stop!"

The blows stopped and Carmilla looked up with a scowl. Abel and Maxwell stood in the doorway. Abel had his pistol trained on the Countess. She smirked coldly.

"Do you think your pathetic idols can stop me?" she sneered. "I hold more power within me than you consider, Priest!"

Nyssa winced and rose to her feet. "Mamma, please don't hurt him!" she begged.

Carmilla's eyes narrowed. "Ahh, so you must love the priest ... " she hissed, cruelly. "Interesting. Perhaps an eye - for - an - eye is reasonable payment for Wulf's death." And with that, she shifted into a massive red wolf and dove for Abel with a hideous snarl.

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul_

Suddenly, an equally larger, white wolf suddenly shot passed Abel and met the red one with a hiss. The red wolf-Carmilla's reddish gaze went wide. The white wolf was Maxwell, jaws locked on her front paws. The two communicated in their own minds.

_"You would defy me for a priest?" _Carmilla shrieked.

The white wolf's - Maxwell scowled, teeth flashing. _"The priest means something to Nyssa. He is her world. And I will do what I can to protect her world." _

Carmilla's eyes widened in fury. _"Little traitor!" _she raged, opening her jaws.

Suddenly, a slightly smaller black wolf dove and seized Carmilla's ankle. Dark red blood sprayed out of the gushing wound and Carmilla howled in agony. She snarled and spun around, teeth bared and seizing the black wolf's scruff.

Abel recognized the creature instantly. "Nyssa!" he shouted.

_I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go_

The black wolf - Nyssa moaned a near human moan and was tossed through the air. Maxwell dove into the fray and jumped onto Carmilla's back, teeth slicing into the fur there. Carmilla snarled and tossed the white creature from her body. Maxwell's body struck a stone statue with a wolf - like yelp and before Carmilla knew it, Nyssa had regained her footing and black shadowy demons came shooting out of the darkness, toward her.

Carmilla chuckled darkly and each snap of her jaws dissipated the demonic forms. A dry laugh echoed out of her and she dove for Nyssa.

The two wolves connected, teeth slashing each others' fur and faces. _"Abel, see to Maxwell!" _Nyssa shouted, through their mind connection.

Abel looked worried for her at first, but finally, he nodded and rushed to Maxwell, who was lying face down. The Elder groaned as Abel helped him rise. His arm was smeared and dripping with blood and the limb trembled.

Nyssa met Carmilla's gaze. _"Mamma, please, I don't want to fight you!" _

Carmilla's wolf - like gaze narrowed. _"You brought this on yourself." _

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

That was enough to falter Nyssa slightly. Carmilla's teeth ripped down her chest and she shrieked in pain. The bright red wolf turned her darkened gaze toward Abel and flashed her fangs. _"Now, for you, priest!" _

Just as she galloped toward Abel, Maxwell dove for Carmilla with a roar, arms wrapping around her thick ruff. The red wolf howled her fury and shifted back into human form. With a snarl, Carmilla sank her own fangs into Maxwell's arm and he shouted out just as she flipped him from her.

"You little fool!" she spat, "You would challenge me? So you will die!"

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_

Maxwell winced in pain. "Carmilla, listen to your daughter!" he begged, "She is not the enemy here!" He looked down with a gasp of pain. A shattered stone piece had punctured his leg. "It has aged me as fast as a human ... Please, listen to her!"

Meanwhile, William and the others struggled to fend off the bats.

"Dammit!" Leon cried, angrily, "Are you kidding me? This is insane!"

Tres glanced down at the bodies of the drained humans and his robotic eyes narrowed. He scanned each one and noticed that they ...

"Father Wordsworth, scans indicate the victims contain - "

And before he could finish, the corpses rose, moaning incoherently. Their eyes remained a darkened red and drool dangled from their lips. Leon smiled weakly in terror. "Ahh ... " he muttered, "How great. It can't get worse."

William glanced up at the castle, squinting. "I hope they're having more luck than we are." he said, wearily.

O

Nyssa was lying still in a puddle of her own blood. She clenched her teeth in pain. "M - Mamma ... "

Abel rose and faced the Countess in fury. "Countess, listen to her!" he begged, "She has suffered only to see you happy!" He scowled. "And she faced that monster of a father of hers countless times!"

Carmilla's eyes glowed red. "You have no idea what a monster is, priest!" she spat.

Suddenly, her back arched and snapped, making sick slurping sounds. Large, deadly wing digits slipped out of her back in a spurt of blood and gore. Shrieking, Carmilla raised the spiked digits and sent them for Abel.

Nyssa's eyes snapped wide and she moved, quick as lightning. And the spikes contacted flesh and bone.

Abel's eyes widened in horror and needless to say, so did Carmilla's. Nyssa had been horribly impaled on the spikes, standing protectively in front of her lover. Maxwell gasped in shock, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Nyssa!" he cried.

Nyssa shuddered and jerked, blood gushing from her mouth. "Ahh ... "

Carmilla's lips parted slightly in surprise. "Fool." she said, more shocked than angry, "You would do this for the sake of a human?"

Nyssa winced and reached out, grasping the spikes in blood soaked hands. "He's more than that, mamma ... " she gasped. "And you have to know the truth ... He - he saved me ... "

Carmilla shook her head, faltering only the slightest. "N - No."

Nyssa winced and forced herself deeper into the spikes, a sick crunching sound causing Abel to flinch in horror. She was tugging herself closer and closer to her mother. "Then ... then if you won't see into my mind ... I'll just ..._ have to show you_!" And with that, she slapped her hands onto Carmilla's face.

Carmilla gasped as her brain was fried by memories. She saw Nyssa's world, flowing with heat and pain. She literally felt the _agony _of Nyssa's memories as they struck her home.

_"No, daddy ... don't!" Nyssa shouted, from some dark corner of her mind. _

Carmilla gagged and wrenched from side to side, but the memory of what had happened remained.

_"Be a good little girl, Nyssa." Wulf purred, "Be my good girl."_

Another.

_"Daddy, don't ... it feels bad." _

Another.

_"Mamma, don't cry anymore. I won't tell. I'll be quiet. I won't tell ... "_

Another.

_A set of snarling, demonic teeth and flashing red eyes blended with icy long fingers and shadows. Blood swirled with death and hatred. Nyssa, much older, screaming in the dark, covered in blood. Clutched in her had was a large pot, covered in gore and mush. _

Carmilla screamed and wrenched from Nyssa, unsheathing the spikes from her daughter's body. Nyssa collapsed in a heap at her mother's side and Abel bent down to her.

"Nyssa, my God!" he cried, desperately. "Hold on!"

Carmilla's eyes were haunted. "N ... no ... " she whispered, rising on her hands and knees. Nyssa smiled sadly at her, mixed with a facade of pain. "All ... all this time ... it ... " Carmilla stared down in horror and tears filled her eyes. Tears of blood. "What ... what ... " A sorrowful laugh. "What have I become?"

Nyssa reached out with a weak, shaking hand and Carmilla seized it gently. "It's ... okay ... "

Carmilla bent down to her. "Nyssa, you've ... all this time you ... you suffered ... " She cried softly. "I ignored you!"

Nyssa blinked slowly. "M - Mamma ... " Blood gushed from her mouth.

When Abel bent to her, Carmilla brushed him aside. "Stay back, priest!" she snapped, raising a wrist to her own throat and slashing her own throat. Blood trickled down the fresh opening and she leaned forward.

"Nyssa, drink before your body fails!" she begged.

Nyssa looked at her throat a haze of pain. She shakily reached up, but her bloody fingers slipped and Carmilla had to lift her daughter up and help her toward her gushing throat. She hissed and stiffened as teeth latched onto her neck and Nyssa began to gulp down the blood.

Abel watched Nyssa in surprise as she latched desperately at her mother. Carmilla latched back, overcome with the feelings of being this close to her daughter again. It was so very similar to a human mother and infant breast feeding, however far more intense.

And she never wanted to be far from her again.

O

_Note_-This sad song is "Frozen" by Within Temptation. Watch the video sometime and you'll see why I thought it had fit.


	11. Chapter Eleven: End?

**Dead Souls**

**Disclaimer: **And here is my sequel to Darklight! The title, as probably suspected, was inspired by Nine Inch Nails "Dead Souls". I heard the song and somehow, the inspiration for this fic sprang into my head. Well, like most of my fics, I have a certain...free speech within this one.

_"And I knew my vision of the garden of savage beauty had been a true vision. There was meaning in the world, yes, and laws, and inevitability, but they had only to do with the aesthetic and in this Savage Garden, these innocent ones belonged in the vampire's arms. A thousand other things can be said about the world, but only aesthetic principles can be verified, and these things alone remain the same."_

-Anne Rice

_"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives, that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so __many tomorrows." _

-Pope Paul VI

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"You have to ask...? Really...? Well, It's...It's because I am your friend..."_

-Abel Nightroad

**Chapter Ten: End? **

_Earth_

_Rome, Italy_

_Several months later_

Rome was bright and quite peaceful those passed few months after Carmilla's attack. The church was having Sunday mass and afterwards, people poured out of the church, talking and laughing. Abel walked out and noticed Nyssa's jeep coming up the drive. His eyes went wide when he noticed Nyssa's spot claimed by a man.

"Oh no, someone stole Nyssa's spot!" he cried.

Nyssa's jeep skidded to a halt and snarled, jumping out of her jeep. "Who in the hell parked in my space?" she raged. "Christ in a taxi cab! I can't even get my fucking parking space! Sons of bitches! Shit!"

Several people coming out of church watched her in shock. They could not believe the swearing coming from her. The owner of the car started to yell out angrily. "If you dent my car, I swear to - - " he began, advancing angrily. "You can go eat a - - "

Nyssa suddenly jumped into the air and kicked the man squarely in the chest with both feet. The force sent the man flying through the air and landing hard on the concrete. She grinned and loomed over him. "OH YEAH! Look at you, spot - stealin' asswipe! You were running your nasty mouth a second ago and then you got kicked in the fucking chest!"

Abel groaned and covered his forehead with one hand.

Much later, they took a trip out into the countryside where they were greeted by Maxwell. He smiled and put a hand around Nyssa's shoulders.

"So, how have things been with you and mamma?" Nyssa asked, smiling.

Maxwell smiled and nodded. "Things have been fantastic. She's trying growing a garden now."

Maxwell and Carmilla had gotten together and married shortly after the incident. And after Nyssa awoke the following night after sleeping in the dirt to recover, Carmilla gave her the news she wanted to marry Maxwell.

The three walked around the house to notice Carmilla bent over a garden. She was wearing odd human clothing and brightened when she noticed Nyssa. She got up.

"Nyssa, my darling!" she sighed, moving over and putting her arms around her daughter.

Nyssa was still not used to having her mother around and she hugged her back. "So, how's gardening come along?" she asked.

Carmilla heaved a deep sigh. "Well, not so good." she admitted, gesturing to her bare location. "Can't seem to get anything to grow."

Nyssa and Abel bent down to check the problem. When they noticed what it was, they both giggled faintly and looked up at the Countess.

"Mamma, you have to put the seeds UNDER the ground." Nyssa said.

Carmilla grinned, flashing her fangs. "Ahh, I see." she murmured, embarrassed, "Well, it's been too long since I had a garden."

Abel glanced up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. "Well, the church is having a party. Maybe you should come."

Carmilla furrowed her brow. "Over my pile of ashes."

Nyssa laughed at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Aww mom, you should!" she said, "There's gonna be wine, fresh young blood ... "

Carmilla considered that for a moment. She and Maxwell glanced at each other with small grins. "Really?" she murmured.

Abel blinked painfully. "Nyssa ... " he protested, "You shouldn't encourage - - "

Nyssa laughed. "Hey, Abel, we'll race you to the jeep!" she joked, shifting into wolf form.

The other two did the same and they rushed off as Abel chased after them. "Guys! Come on!" he protested. "Don't go wolf on me!"

O

The church party was not all that comfortable for Caterina. She cringed, watching the family of vampires roam around the foyer.

"Abel?"

Abel was stuffing bread into his mouth. "Hm?" he murmured, with a mouthful.

"It was your idea to invite them, wasn't it?" Caterina muttered.

"Uh, it was."

Carmilla and Nyssa stood outside on a balcony together. Maxwell watched them from a distance and smiled, pleased.

"Mamma, what's it like?" Nyssa asked.

Carmilla stared at her quizzically. "What's what like?"

"Sleeping all that time." Nyssa said, "Is it like ... being dead?"

Carmilla took a deep breath. "Well, it's like sleeping but not waking up. I did dream a lot." she explained. "I saw us ... together." A pause of sadness. "A part of me ... a very small part wanted the past. As I slept, grief kept me from waking again. So yes, I guess I was dead."

She and Nyssa giggled slightly at the joke.

"I really missed you mamma." Nyssa told her, taking a small drink of her wine. "This was something I dreamed about."

Carmilla smiled tenderly. Finally, she took Nyssa's hand in her own and the smile faded to a grimace of despair. "Can you forgive me for what happened?" she said, softly, "I know it's something I do not deserve, but ... " She hesitated and groaned. "If I had known, he would have been drained dry!"

Nyssa shook her head and put her arm around her mother. "Mamma, it's fine." she said, gently, "It happened, yes. But we can just move on." She paused. "Besides, I did that for you, anyway."

Maxwell smiled and nodded in approval before walking at Abel's side. They both remained quiet for a moment.

"So, you doing alright?" Abel finally said.

Maxwell chuckled. "I could use an O Positive right now ... " he murmured.

Abel smiled painfully.

Carmilla and Nyssa glanced up at the moon. "Hey, feel like ditching and having a night on the town?" Nyssa asked, smiling.

Carmilla nodded. "I'd like that." she said.

The pair glanced down and dove off of the balcony. When they landed on the ground, they landed as wolves and rushed off through the streets. Nyssa smiled a wolf - like smile to the red wolf, Carmilla. Her mother returned the smile.

_I learned so much that day. _

_I learned what hurts us can bring back old feelings that had died. What keeps us from those we love sometimes brings them back to us. _

THE END


End file.
